


mkfwbbidwhtbjmf; an acronym

by GunGun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Misgendering Of A Chicken, One-Sided Evading, Should I Change The Rating?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunGun/pseuds/GunGun
Summary: [alternatively: maybe kinda friends with benefits but i don't want him to be just my friend]in which seokmin is dangerously close to causing the space time continuum to rip because guess what? he's developed feelings for his (b)fwb, soonyoung.





	mkfwbbidwhtbjmf; an acronym

**Author's Note:**

> maaaaan i've had this in my notes for about nine long months now, slowly nurturing it and giving it things it needs and now it's finally time to release it into the world! my baby! 
> 
> but seriously it's been so long and i recently read it over and deemed it okay enough to just- gently push upon you all like a sad fool in a mascot uniform handing out flyers. 
> 
> please. take this story and enjoy it if u can. thank you. 
> 
> enjoy these dumb boys (mainly seokmin ily but what r u doing)
> 
> additional tags: #They Can't Stop Talking #Communication Is Key To A Healthy And Conductive Relationship #But A Terror On An Author

Seokmin knew that you weren't supposed to get all hung up on your fwb, it's like an unwritten law. You break that law and next thing you know, you're panhandling for cigarettes in a prison yard. Or that's what BamBam said that some cousin of a friend of his uncles' said. He's never too sure on BamBams little spews of advice but they're all still alive so he must be somewhat right. He knows this rule. He reminds himself everytime he feels a little guilty when he dances with a stranger at a club, or when someone buys him a drink and he doesn't reject it. Him and Soonyoung aren't like that. What they have got going on is something really good, really fun, and really not stressful at all. So naturally, as universal law dictates, what goes up must come down.

 

"Why are you acting like it's the end of the world? Just end the whole deal...and, by the way, that's Newtons law which applies to gravity not your sad melodrama. Put respect on his name." Minghao replies sardonically, voice coming through his phone slightly muffled with electric static.

Seokmin groans, kneading his forehead with his knuckles. "Did you not hear me? Not to kink shame... I understand that we all have our kinks, science may not be mine, but you could listen and not blank out on me everytime something remotely of the scientific genre is mentioned. Control yourself." 

Minghao laughs. "You can't kinkshame science. Others have tried, others will try, and they will all continue to fail. Anyways, why did you call me for advice? Shoulda called Seungcheol or BamBam. Hell, even Mingyu would be better than me."

"What the fuck is science anyways? You're right though! I would have too, but they were all busy." Seokmin complained. 

Minghao snorts on the other line, "Then you're shit outta luck lover boy. Text you later." 

"Wait-", Seokmin tries to get a last rebuttal in but Minghao is too quick and their call ends with a dull beep.

Seokmin sighs and lays down on the bed, just staring up at the ceiling, letting thoughts come and go, barely giving any attention to them. 

They're like a wisp of fine spider-silk, attempting to stick but being blown away with the slightest breeze. He watched his fan rotate with slow, lazy circles. He really needed to clean it. The summer season was coming up and he needed his fan on high for that barely there, breath of fresh circulating air in his room. He hated summer. It was hot and sticky and generally unpleasant. But he liked watermelon which seemed to only be in season in the summer. He never thought about in-season fruits before. What fruits were blooming in Winter? Were plums being grown all season? Were grapefruits restricted to only one season? Seokmin hoped the it was true because he really liked Soonyoung and...

He blinked.

Seokmin huffed and rolled onto his side. Very funny brain. He just got the two words mixed up a bit. He's sleepy and he was probably lacking omega-3s. Seokmin decided to just sleep, very knowingly ignoring the fact that it was one in the afternoon. 

Grapefruits are really kind of gross anyways. 

○○○

Seokmins dilemma all started just the other day. He had just woken up, warm and snuggled up with Soonyoung after a particularly tiring night of sex. He was just staring at Soonyoung, thoughts weighed down below the surface of cognition, while his mind got used to being alive again. He realised that it was actually a little strange for himself to be awake before Soonyoung. 

Usually he would be waken up by Soonyoungs never satisfied appetite for sex, or Japanese takeout, or by Soonyoung showering. He kind of liked just being able to look at his sleeping face like this. Seokmin traced curve of his squishy cheeks with his eyes - rising sun painting them in shades of peach. 

He looked at the small dark eyelashes that felt like butterfly wings on his lower belly when Soonyoung deep throated his dick. 

A voice that sounded like Minghao said that insects should never be used in a comparison like that ever again but Seokmin just blinked it away. Soonyoung was a quiet sleeper, which felt odd because when he was awake there was always noise. Always movement. Always so much - more.

Seokmin carefully moved his arm from where it lay across Soonyoungs lap, to reach and brush back Soonyoungs bangs. Without even thinking about it, he ran his fingers through Soonyoungs black hair and watched as Soonyoungs cute eyebrows scrunch up a little.

Seokmin had quietly chuckled and continued to stare at the sleeping boy until slowly, slowly, he felt an epiphany rise to the forefront of his mind. 

His looking felt off-kilter. Like a mimosa with too much tartly sweet orange juice and not enough throat burning vodka. He continued to look, eyes squinted and eyebrows furrowed, as he tried to use his morning brain to figure out what felt so unusual. He spent at least six and a half minutes staring when the answer came with such clarity that Seokmin was astounded by his own obliviousness. 

Since when did his looking turn to admiring? Because that is exactly what he was doing. He had just straight up admired his friends-with-benefits for twenty minutes in the light of a softly glowing sunrise. What kind of real life drama was he the main lead in? Seokmin felt his body go stiffer and his breathing get quicker, he was about to panic. So he had done the one thing inherent in all beings when they are feeling fear. He ran.

He had sprung back away from the sleeping Soonyoung, now startled-awake by his dramatic escape. Snatching up what he had hoped were his clothes and shoving them on, he ran to his phone and his backpack, seizing them with shaking hands. He had run out after that with a half ass excuse about some kinda bullshit he could hardly remember and barely an adios to the wide-eyed Soonyoung.

He ran the whole seven minutes to his shared apartment, spooking his roommate when he loudly slammed open his door and collapsed his weight against it to hurriedly shut it. After a second thought he reached up over his head and locked all five locks. 

He pulled his knees up to his chest and heaved deep breaths into his arms. He was absolutely horrible at running away from his problems. A throat cleared and he looked over to see Seungcheol staring at him with a spoon in his mouth and an Xbox controller in his hands. 

"Uhhhh... you alright there?" 

Seungcheol asked him, looking a little worried at Seokmins disheveled and out-of-breath crumple. 

What happened next was kind of like when you had that frog-in-your-throat, mouth wobble going on when you were sad and then someone just had to ask if you were okay. Seokmin let it all out. 

"Oh my god, how insensitive are you? Am I okay? Do I look like I'm okay! I just got back from nearly being killed by my own heart and you wanna know how I am? What kind of monster are you? I knew you were a little sadistic but this is almost too much!" 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and turned back to his game, taking the spoon out of his mouth and using it to point towards the small kitchen area. 

"I don't think I wanna know what you're flipping over right now. I bought ice cream, go indulge all of your feelings to Mr. Frozen Dairy Treat. Then we'll talk." 

Seokmin did just that.

○○○

So now here he is, avoiding any and all contact with Soonyoung which is a pretty dick move, he admits, but he can't help it. He doesn't want to see Soonyoungs face or else he just might yell out that he broke the law of fwb's. Soonyoung would hate him, they would stop being friends, and Seokmins heart would shrivel into a tiny little salty plum doomed to beat in painful bitterness of his failed romances for eternity. Not something he would enjoy. 

He had almost gotten caught on the way to his English class. He had to pass by Soonyoungs dorm on the way, and against all hopes and prayers, he had seen Soonyoung walking the opposite way - in his direction. 

He had a sad look on his face and generally looked like how Seokmin expected someone who was ran out on would look. Like an old dirty penny - stepped on and unwanted. 

So Seokmin felt sort of really bad for him but that didn't stop him from pushing some random student into Soonyoung when he had unexpectedly looked into his direction. The ensuing scuffle was loud and Seokmin quietly sent an apology to Soonyoung, Random Pedestrian number one, and the universe for his methods of avoidance.

His friends all called him out on being overdramatic and non-communicative. Seokmin was feeling sort of wronged. 

"Wait, why am I the bad guy? Aren't you all supposed to be on my side? What gives? I want justice and a right to fair trial!" 

He slammed his hands down on the library table. The student-librarian, a tall mean-looking boy with the coolest round frame glasses, immediately shushed him. 

Seokmin leaned back in his seat, chastised, while his friends snickered at him. Seungkwan looked up from his notes to give him one of his patented looks. This certain one was look number 3 from his original collection. Succinctly titled by the first contactee, Junhui: 'Sometimes I Wonder Why I Associate With You But I Can't Help But Love You'. 

Seungkwan sighed at him and placed his pen down to fold his hands together. Mingyu gasped in a very grand way and began to quietly jeer at Seokmin. 

"Oh no, you're so in trouble! Seungkwans got his hands folded. You're about to get schooled... in school!" 

He quieted down when Seungkwan waved a hand. 

"Now, now, Mingyu. Let's not make it harder for the poor boy. He's in love! We should be rejoicing. Except! Seokmin has potentially ruined any and all chances of romantic reciprocity. And for that, he is an idiot." 

Seungkwan nodded and unfolded his hands, picking up his pen to poke the ear of Joshua who was dozing off into his Musical Theory textbook. 

"I didn't ruin it! After I calmed down and ate my feelings, I texted him that I would be busy in the upcoming days. So technically I'm avoiding him but only I know it. It's one-sided evading, all the cool kids are doing it nowadays." 

Seokmin defended, although he knew Soonyoung was still very much confused about his Great Escape last week.  
"Nah," Mingyu said, unlocking his phone to check the time, he nodded to himself and began to pack away his school supplies, "You should just talk to him, I've only seen you guys around a couple of times at parties but you should see the way he looks at you. He's hooked on you, bruvah." 

Joshua made a face. "Stop hanging out with weird people you find in basements at parties. You're coming back with the strangest phrases. I swear one day you're not even going to be speaking Korean anymore." 

Mingyu shrugged on his backpack and gave his friends a two finger salute. 

"Just for that I'm looking up American slang from the eighties. Gotta jet, I've got a photography assignment to fail and a culinary scholarship to win."

After their goodbyes, Seokmin languished over his untouched notebook, placing his head on his folded arms. 

"So what do I do? I kind of miss him and stuff." 

Seungkwan tapped his pen against his notebook and absently replied, "Tell him when he's got your dick up his ass. Ten outta ten, very romantic." 

Seokmin whined at his unhelpful answer and Seungkwan gave him look number 12, collection 2: 'If You Don't Stop, I Will Make Your Heart Stop'. 

"Okay, okay! I get it! I'm pathetic and I should just collect myself and talk to him." 

Seungkwan smiled. "You figured it out on your own! I always knew you could do it! Gold star for Lee Seokmin!" 

Joshua politely clapped and Seokmin flipped them both off. 

"Now that we helped you, return the favor. I don't understand what this word 'colloquium' means. Isn't that what they had in Rome?"

○○○

He was really nervous. Just a few minutes ago Seokmin had texted Soonyoung to see if he was busy and when he had replied with a negative, he invited him over. 

It was the perfect time. Seungcheol was out either at his boyfriends, which meant he would be gone til the next day, or the gym, which still ended up with him at his boyfriends til the day after. Point is, Seungcheol is gone so if Soonyoung decides to murder him for being in-like with him, no one would be a witness.

Jolting when he heard Soonyoungs very specific notification tone, three quick chimes, he quickly checked his messages. All it was, was the peach and eggplant emoji with a question mark. Seokmin shakily replied, fingers sweaty, heartstrings spaghetti.

▪ uhhh i nean yea h sure u might not be uo for it after but idk

• k...?  
• are we goin out 2 chipotle or wtf

▪ sdkskd just come ddo u rly have to wuestifon evrythifn

• shut up u csnt even type  
• fukc whatever  
• k im omw

Seokmin put his phone down to take some deep breaths, steeling himself for the inevitable rejection. No matter what Mingyu says, Soonyoung probably looked at him with like, friendship and rainbows in his eyes. Platonic feelings. Seokmin felt himself get a little bit sad. He had to psyche himself up before Soonyoung arrived. 

He let out a loud yell and climbed on top of the coffee table in front of the television, being sure to carefully step around Seungcheols weird porcelain coasters. They had pigs in suspenders on them. Why. 

"No! I can't let myself get sad! I have to fuckin' do this! I am Lee Seokmin and it isn't that hard to confess! I am not in a drama nor will I let a rejection defeat me! I will be as swift as a coursing river! With the force of a great typhoon! Something about a raging fire! Mysterious as the dark side of the moon! Wait. I forgot the fucking lyrics." 

He squealed as he heard a knock at the door, in the same sequence as Soonyoungs notification tone. Seokmin felt so unprepared but he had nowhere to run this time. Unless he didn't answer the door... He let himself entertain that thought before almost immediately dismissing it. 

The 'f' in fwb stands for friends and comes before the 'b'. That means Soonyoung, before any benefits, is his friend first and foremost. He deserves respect and honesty no matter how much Seokmin would rather fling himself out of the window. 

Soonyoung knocked on the door again, this time sounding a lot more apprehensive and Seokmin quickly walked to the door before they both could feel any more insecure. He opened the door and Soonyoung looked up at him and gave a shy little smile. Seokmin wanted to close the door. 

"Hi." 

"Hi."

For some reason the air was really different and Seokmin really didn't want it to happen with the atmosphere so tense like this. 

Soonyoung walked past him, quite intentionally brushing his shoulder against his chest as he walked by. He smelled freshly showered and like that one scented laundry detergent he used on special occasions that Seokmin always teased him about. His heart fluttered and he closed the door, being sure to lock all locks just in case Seungcheols plans changed.

He followed Soonyoung to his room, letting him choose where he felt most comfortable. He closed his door and faced his room, Soonyoung bouncing a bit as he sat on his bed. Soonyoung started to unwind the patterned green scarf from around his neck and Seokmin realised with a shock, that it was actually his. He had thought he lost in somewhere in the mess of his closet but apparently Soonyoung had taken it sometime ago and the thought of Soonyoung having something of his sent a warm fuzzy feeling down to the tip of his toes. 

He watched as Soonyoung carefully folded the scarf and reached over to place it on Seokmins nightstand. Soonyoung looked to where he was standing by the door. 

"Why are you way over there? Come here, I d-", Seokmin interrupted him. 

"If you say 'I don't bite', I'll bite you." 

Soonyoung raised his eyebrows, eyes widening and looking kind of too cute for the sarcasm that dripped from his words. 

"Oh no I wonder what it's like to be bitten by Lee Seokmin. A real experience, I bet."

Seokmin laughed and stepped closer, Soonyoung smiling up at him when his knees touched Seokmins. Seokmin really couldn't stop this buzzing feeling. He was hearing bells in his head that sounded exactly like that Shinee song Soonyoung always liked to sing, loudly proclaiming that only cultured ears could understand the lyrical genius that Ring Ding Dong was, Chan agreeing with him enthusiastically. He felt like he was being microwaved, slowly heating up but also like he was about to implode. 

"Hey, so... about what I texted you." Seokmin began. "We have to talk." 

Soonyoungs smile wilted before he quickly pasted a congenial smile on and nodded. 

"Yeah, sure. Of course. But sit down it feels strange for you to be talking down to me. Not in the bad way!" 

Seokmin sat down and sighed. He couldn't even look Soonyoung in the face so he reached over to grab one of Soonyoungs slightly clammy hands. He had cute hands. He inhaled to start his confession but Soonyoung pulled his hand away before he could even begin. 

Seokmin looked up in dismay but Soonyoung was already leaping up off the bed, avoiding eye contact. Seokmin watched as paced in front of him and was about to apologize for the hand thing when Soonyoung let out a squawk of... whatever he was feeling.

"I can't do this! I really can't do this! Okay, I know you're about to break our benefits-mutual and it's really unfair to just unload all of this on you right when you're about to actually do the cha-cha slide on my heart but I just have to let it out somewhere that isn't my private emo twitter or my friends! Seokmin. I actually like you and I know you don't get attached to fwbs but honestly it's always been this way for me. Ever since we decided to do whatever this was, I've liked you. I'm actually so goddamn lucky that I was the only person you were boning-", at this Soonyoung looked to Seokmin for confirmation. 

Dazed, Seokmin nodded. Soonyoung continued, "or else I would have cried myself to death, no exaggeration. But I just! I just really like you so please break it to me softly." 

He ended his venting with a big exhale but he wouldn't look up. Seokmin just sat there taking everything in and once he did, he felt the slow spread of a smile stretch his lips. He couldn't help the giddy laugh that bubbled out and Soonyoung swung his head up, an outraged look on his face. 

"Why... the fuck are you laughing...? What the fuck?"

Seokmin couldn't stop though. He was feeling lighter than he had in weeks and twice as happy. He had covered his eyes with one hand and with the other he was trying to smother his laughter, but Soonyoung reached forward and pulled his hands away from his face and Seokmin looked at him, almost immediately ceasing his laughter and clutching Soonyoungs hands to his. 

Soonyoung was frowning, lips pushed into a pout and eyes shining with hurt. 

"Why are you laughing?" Seokmin shook their intertwined hands back and forth while he protested. 

"No, no, no! It's not bad laughing, I swear on my life! And Minghaos! I'm just really happy because I wasn't gonna stop being your FWB. I was gonna confess." 

Soonyoung blinked at him a few times and he squeezed his hands. 

"Confess... Not like, church confessing, right?" 

Seokmin smiled at him, something soft and fond and he stood up, letting go of one of Soonyoungs hands to place it on his waist. 

"Not church confessing, Soonyoung." 

He pulled him by the waist closing the distance between them, the tips of their noses touching. 

"No crime confessing either, right? You haven't murdered anyone within the last few days?" 

Despite his stable voice, Seokmin could feel the small tremor of Soonyoungs lips as they brushed against his with every word. 

"I like you, Soonyoung."

Seokmin barely pressed his lips to Soonyoungs but he still melted, leaning more into Seokmins space, the hand at his waist gliding up to press at his lower back, holding him to Seokmin. He sighed out his name as they broke the kiss. 

"Stop saying my name." 

"Soonyoung."

"No."

Seokmin chuckled and Soonyoung brought a hand up to gently cup Seokmins jaw. 

"No? No what, Soonyoung?" 

"Stop saying my name and repeat the other thing you said." 

Seokmin shook off the hold Soonyoung had on his other hand and brushed back Soonyoungs bangs, revealing his rarely seen forehead. He kissed his brow and told him again, lips still pressed against his skin. 

"I like you. I like you a lot probably. I like you a little and a lot and I probably like you even more than that." 

Soonyoung gripped the front of his shirt when Seokmin moved to whisper into his ear, always a touch too sensitive there. 

"You tell me too. Do you really like me?"

He felt Soonyoung lean his head against his shoulder and nod. 

"What was that? Use your words. I don't understand what that was." 

Soonyoung punched his chest and Seokmin grabbed his hand again, smaller hand lightly enclosed in his. 

"Yes, I like you a lot and longer than you liked me too! Probably more too because you took fucking forever to like me back. Idiot." 

He heard the pout in his voice and Seokmin used the hand that was pressing Soonyoung to his body to pull him back to get a look at his face. Soonyoung was looking up at him, eyes all charming and Seokmin just kissed him, first really softly. 

Tender-hearted pecks against Soonyoungs cushy lips, in between whispers of confessions. 

"I took your favorite scarf." 

"You look better in it anyway."

Soonyoung kissed his jaw and took a hold of the hair at the back of his head to position his face so he could be kissed better. 

"Remember when I ran out on you that one day?" 

Soonyoung hummed, biting at his bottom lip, a soft press of his own lips in return to soften it.

"That's when I realised I liked you." 

Soonyoung laughed, a loud giggle in their comfortable, serene atmosphere. 

"I thought you were like, late or I was bad in bed that night or something."

Seokmin gasped. "You? Bad at something? Never!" 

He pulled Soonyoung and they collapsed against the bed, Soonyoung scooting down to straddle Seokmins thighs. 

"I can't believe you really ran away. Chicken. And not even a cute one." 

Soonyoung teased as he toyed with the buttons of his favorite black coat. 

"I forgot, only that old dusty chicken at home has a soft spot in your heart. Where's my heart spot?" 

Seokmin reached up to unbutton Soonyoungs coat and Soonyoung let it fall down his shoulders. Seokmin held a hand over Soonyoungs chest where his heart would be. 

"Ah! I found it! Move over KFC, Seokmin belongs here now." 

Soonyoung swatted his hand away and let the coat fall all the way off and onto the floor, leaving him in his white t-shirt. 

"Don't call my chicken dusty! He aged gracefully. And KFC... really?" 

Seokmin rubbed his hands along Soonyoungs thighs as he talked. 

"You called 'him' a 'her' the other day. Do you really not know what gender your own pet is? KFC stands for  
Kwon's Fug-Friend the Chicken, by the way." 

"My chicken is genderfluid. You were about to call her fugly weren't you? No more head for you." 

Soonyoung guided Seokmins hands up underneath his shirt, shivering when Seokmins thumb brushed against his nipple.

Seokmin just smiled up at him, the hand on Soonyoungs back pushing him down.

"Kiss me." 

" 'kay." 

This time Seokmin kissed Soonyoung firmly, sucking on his bottom lip, his hands roaming along Soonyoungs torso, touch feather-light. 

Soonyoungs hands threaded themselves through Seokmins hair, grazing and gripping the strands as Seokmin kissed open his mouth.  
Seokmins groan was muffled by Soonyoungs mouth when Soonyoung palmed Seokmins crotch. 

They made out like that for a while, enjoying their impromptu game of trying to make the other moan or sigh. Seokmin sat up, arms hugged around Soonyoungs waist, an arm sliding down his back to bring him more firmly onto his lap. 

Soonyoung took Seokmins hands to rest them along his sides, squeezing them once before he threw an arm over Seokmins shoulder and buried his face in the space between his neck and shoulder. 

"How do you want it?" 

Seokmin asked him, a hand snaking around Soonyoungs waist to mold itself along the dip of his lower back. Soonyoung leaned back to give Seokmin a dirty look. 

"Sweet and slow, babe. What the hell kinda question? Do you even have to ask? Don't try to get all sweet on me now." 

"I'm always sweet on you."

"You've only liked me for like two weeks I-", Seokmin kissed him hard and open mouthed, interrupting him. He was always eager to listen to Soonyoung ramble but he was feeling really impatient right now. Soonyoung took a hold of Seokmins jaw and licked into his mouth, grinding down onto Seokmins lap when he felt Seokmins dick harden.

Seokmin teased his fingertips along the waistband at the seat of Soonyoungs jeans while his other hand caressed the skin showing through the holes in the thighs of his jeans. He slid his hand down, finger sliding between Soonyoungs ass, and laughed when Soonyoung bit down on his tongue in surprise. 

"I hate these pants, my hand is only half way down. I barely got the tip of my pinky in your buttcrack." 

Soonyoung gripped Seokmins forearm and rested his head against Seokmins shoulder. 

"I see it's your day to be the mood ruiner. Did you really have to say buttcrack? My dick is as soft as pudding right now. Describe my body with some respect." 

"Ass crack just sounds kind of strange and the word buttcheeks makes me laugh." 

Seokmin shrugged. 

Soonyoung mocked his shrug. 

"Don't call my ass anything but an ass." 

Seokmin shoved a hand further down the back of Soonyoungs pants to squeeze a cheek. 

"What if I call it a peach? Or like my own personal stress relief ball." 

"The first one is too mainstream. So I guess my ass is now stress relief." 

"Only for me." 

"Only for you." Soonyoung agreed. 

Seokmin grinned playfully at him and turned them around, Soonyoungs back bouncing against the bed and his hair splaying out around his head. Seokmin smiled down at him and reached down to unbutton Soonyoungs jeans, pulling them off deliberately slowly. The soft denim sliding along the sensitive skin of Soonyoungs thighs. 

"Let me treat you right, darling."

Soonyoungs face went pink and, embarassed, he covered his face with his hands. 

"You're gonna use pet names all the time now aren't you?" 

Seokmin pulled his hands away from his face and kissed his knuckles. 

"You bet your ass I am." 

"Loser."

"Dork."

Soonyoung reached up and pulled Seokmin down into a sweet kiss, scrunching his nose up at him when Seokmin traced the skin below his smiling eyes with a tender touch of a finger.

"Can we go on a date after this?" 

"You won't be able to walk after this, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung made a face that Seokmin just raised an eyebrow at. 

"Not to rain down on your sexy dirty talk, but go soft on me because I have dance class tomorrow."

Seokmin rolled his eyes. "Thanks for letting me know before I got all Godzilla Dick on you." 

"Why the hell do I like you when you give everything a title...I don't even wanna know the name of my dick. What was I thinking? Move, I'm leaving." 

Soonyoung pretended to get up but Seokmin just pushed him back down, a hand splayed on his chest as he straddled Soonyoungs bare legs. 

"You aren't ever gonna wanna leave me after we're done."

Soonyoung smirked up at him and beckoned him closer with a jaunty little finger wave. Seokmin found him way too charming. Seokmin leaned forward and reveled in the soft skin of Soonyoungs arms as they brushed past his neck and hugged him close. 

Seokmin maneuvered a leg between his thighs and gently pressed against his hardened dick. 

Soonyoung panted next to his ear, skin becoming damp with his exhales. Voice teetering on the brink of a cry, Soonyoung whispered into his ear. 

"I might never want to leave but I'll make you want to stay." 

Seokmin pulled back to smile down at Soonyoung, who returned his smile tenfold, giggling at their heated banter. 

Seokmin let the laughter fade away and leaned down to nose at Soonyoungs soft cheek. He kissed him and moved to nip at his ear, relishing in the hiccuped moan it caused. 

"Let's go for a ride."

**Author's Note:**

> a little note: when seokmin thinks about grapefruit and then suddenly is thinking about soonyoung it's bc in KR grapefruit is 자몽 and soonyoung is 순영....  
> ITS A TERRIBLE REACH AT A RHYME AND A DASTARDLY TRY AT A PUN please don't punish me too harshly ;9 
> 
>  
> 
> i apologize for my... well for me..  
> hope u all enjoyed and if u didn't then im glad u r able to properly form ur own opinions right on 
> 
> leave me a comment or like? i really love to hear feedback even if i just write for the heck of it


End file.
